Anxiety and Ecstasy
by GPuzzle
Summary: Morgan was not exactly sure about what he was feeling - was it anxiety or ecstasy. He knew it'd filled him up entirely, and now he was in a situation of overwhelming sensations. Modern AU fic.


Morgan took a deep breath.

He was so damn nervous. Why was he so damn nervous? He was going to a date with the girl he liked!

Well, that might've been the problem. All things considered, Morgan was just 16. Not even an adult by any normal standards. To be fair, some kids younger than he was would probably deal with the situation better than him, but on the other hand Morgan generally spent most of his day playing strategy videogames and coding to get some money, with the occasional stop to read a book or watch something.

Why did he have to be so shy?

So when Owain told him that he had somehow gotten Morgan a date with his cousin, Morgan was pretty ecstatic. He'd been nurturing a crush on that girl who was just as big of a dork as he was, ever so close and yet ever so untouchable.

Why did he have to be so insecure?

Morgan sat in a table set in the corner opposite to the entrance. He had been toying with a strand of hair that had been falling messily on his face, his headphones plugged in with quick, energetic jazz playing. He tapped quickly on the table, drinking nervously the soda that he had asked for. He was too nervous.

Why did she choose to go on a date with him in the first place?

His mind kept running around, filled with unanswered questions. Why. Why him. He closed his eyes and lazily threw himself against the window, gazing through the glass which was being constantly hit by a pouring rain. There were all sorts of peeps in the snack bar, hanging out, talking, some even having dates. He was there, waiting, nervously. He started toying with the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them, revealing a Gurren Lagann t-shirt beneath it. He wondered if he should close it.

Why would a girl like her like a major dork like him?

Well, granted, she was just as dorky as he was. He felt his muscles relaxing up a bit at the thought of maybe, just maybe both would be in the same boat when it came to that.

His seat quickly lit up as car made a few turns. The light switched between the seats, and he knew that car all too well – after all, when you have somehow managed to go to a different con a week in the same car, you know its shape by heart. Owain's car.

She was coming.

He quickly tried to figure out which would be the best position. Eventually he just took his normal resting stance on the seat, and turned off the music. He took of the headphones, and he could hear her steps getting closer and closer.

"Hi, Morgan!" He heard her cheerful voice ring in his ears. He turned around, still somewhat dazed by the events – he could not believe he was in such a situation. He didn't know if he was in a state of ecstasy or anything – he was just taken from reality at the mere sight of her.

Cynthia had let her light-brownish hair with a few cobalt-coloured streaks down, and she was an equally plain blue dress which cut off just past her knees, at the beginning of the shins. She was flashing him a smile of her teeth, which were quite white.

"H-hi!" Was he stuttering? Was he that nervous? He knew he was nervous, just not how consumed by anxiety he was.

She quickly took a seat before noticing his t-shirt. "Nice tee! I like it!"

He was overwhelmed by that, and started rubbing the back of his head. "T-thanks… It's one of my favourites…"

"You feeling nervous?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I think I can help you."

"W-with what?"

The girl in front of him bowed over and gave him a quick kiss in the lips.

"C-Cynthia!" Morgan was taken by surprise, recoiling just after feeling the kiss for a second.

"You didn't like it?"

"No, no! I loved it! I was just…"

"Surprised?"

"That could possibly be a description, yes."

She giggled at the situation.

"Hey, I know how we can get the hell out of here and into the local RPG store without getting wet. Wanna go on an adventure with me?"

"Any day of the week."

The two picked up their bags, Morgan paid for his drink quickly, and the two burst out of the doors, running alongside one another, hands interlocked, and into a place where the two surely felt more comfortable.

Morgan was fairly sure that he had never felt as happy as he had felt before this all happened, and he cracked up a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. He was fairly sure that, if he had any good reason to be nervous, all those reasons had vanished in an instant.

"Wait!"

Cynthia stopped in one of the corners they were in. Morgan reached the girl ahead, released his hand, and smiled for a moment.

"I just wanted to give this as retribution."

Morgan leaned forwards, and Cynthia reciprocated, the two locking in a kiss. Time seemed to slow down as they kissed, the water seemingly falling slower from the sky. A mere 5 seconds seemed to last an eternity the two didn't want to end.

Morgan was fairly sure he had just had another moment where he had never felt as happy as he had ever felt.

And, to be fair, Cynthia also felt the same feeling.


End file.
